Dominar al mundo
by Insane Worm
Summary: Luna busca sus zapatos an tes de dejar el colegio. Yo digo, ¿y si Harry hubiera acompañado a Luna al gran comedor? Aliados inesperados aparecen, y todo parece cambiar. ¿Dumbledore es verdaderamente bueno?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Ya sé lo que piensan. _Esta tipa no puede ni siquiera subir el tercer capítulo de una historia y sale con una nueva. _Bueno… tienen razón. Un lindo, en mi opinión, Harry & Luna. Lean y comenten**

* * *

><p>"¿No necesitas ayuda?"<p>

"No gracias. Después de todo, mamá decía que lo que perdemos al final siempre vuelve a nosotros."

Los dos miraron hacia arriba, divisando por fin los tenis de la chica.

"Tal vez no de la forma que esperabas"

Harry la vio a los ojos.

Ese hermoso color gris platinado. Sus ojos llenos de temores, de dolor. Justo como los suyos. Pero ella lo afrontaba y lo superaba. Ella podía convertir el dolor en felicidad. Llenos de curiosidad, de amor por la vida y por cada criatura que había en ella. Llena de creencias absurdas, de certezas verídicas.

Ese aire soñador, pero muy sabio a la vez. Como si supiera algo que los demás no. Como si supiera las respuestas a todas las preguntas. Ese aire que lo atraía intensamente.

Y su voz. Esa dulce voz que lo llamaba. Que le hacía pensar que todo era posible si uno lo deseaba. Que le daba esperanza. Que lo hacía creer que la vida podía ser buena.

"Voy por un postre."

Y se marchó, dando saltitos, pero Harry la detuvo.

"¡Espera, Luna!" la alcanzó. "¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Claro, Harry. Así no estaré sola, como siempre"

Esa capacidad para decir la verdad, no importa cuán incomoda o dolorosa fuera. Algunos le decían descortesía, falta de respeto; otros le decían locura; Harry le decía sinceridad. Y eso era lo que él buscaba. Estaba cansado de mentiras.

Los dos caminaron hacia el gran comedor. Todos ya se encontraban allí y cuando ellos entraron, se alzó un murmullo de voces. Harry captó algunos.

"_¿Harry Potter y Lunática Lovegood?"_

"_Harry y Lunática son novios"_

"_Potter y Lovegood"_

"_¿Harry y la Lunática? ¿Cómo es posible?"_

Extrañamente, Harry no estaba molesto, ni apenado. Por fin hablaban sobre él por algo que le gustaba. Luna se detuvo, al igual que Harry y cruzaron miradas. ¿Y ahora? Iban a dos casas diferentes. Pero Luna sonrió, tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Tomó lugar en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta, ese que siempre dejaban desocupado para ella. Para alejarse de ella. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentara y el obedeció. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó. Estaba con Luna, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Nada más tenía que preocuparle en ese momento.

"¿Tarta de melaza, Harry?" ofreció Luna con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Luna" le devolvió el gesto. "Es mi favorito"

"Ya lo sabía"

Harry alzó una ceja, interrogante.

"Siempre la comes. Co-mes. Es una palabra extraña, ¿sabes? Co-mes. Sip. Extraña. Igual que la letra ñ, ¿no te parece?"

Harry lo pensó por un momento. De verdad pensó en ello.

"Tienes razón. Es algo extraña. Justo como la letra ñ." sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desde la muerte de Sirius. "¿Quieres sopa?"

"No. No me gusta la sopa."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que explotan a hipogrifos para hacerla. Los ponen a trabajar durante doce horas seguidas, todos los días a la semana, por salario mínimo. Para mi es explotación. No me gusta comer alimentos que provienen de la explotación de hipogrifos."

Harry dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero le creería, por que el hecho de que no hubiera pruebas de algo no significaba que no existiera. Desde ese día no come sopa.

"Hay que hacer algo" le dijo a Luna entonces. "No podemos permitir que continúe la explotación de hipogrifos."

"Ya lo he intentado, pero nadie me cree. ¿Tú si me crees, Harry, o simplemente te burlas de mí, como todos?"

"Yo jamás, _jamás, _me burlaría de ti, Luna. Y si te creo. ¿Y entonces que haremos para salvar a los hipogrifos?"

Harry sabía muy bien que él haría lo que fuera para poder presenciar la hermosa y pura sonrisa de verdadera alegría que adornaba ahora el rostro de Luna.

Siguieron platicando el resto de la noche sobre cosas creíbles e increíbles. Cosas mundanas y relevantes. Extrañas y normales. De pasta de dientes de yerbabuena y sopa. De hipogrifos y dragones. De abiares y patos ahogados en almíbar. De lagartos que sacan sangre por los ojos y tamarindos danzarines. De patatas y renos. De conspiraciones con hilo dental y calcetines. Del mundo visible e invisible. De tristeza y amor. De muerte y soledad. De vida y felicidad.

Poco a poco, el Comedor se fue desocupando, pero ellos, tan ensimismados en sus pláticas, no se dieron cuenta. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall se acercaron a ellos.

"Sr. Potter, Srta. Lovegood, la cena terminó." les dijeron. Los dos chicos simplemente se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida, sin interrumpir su plática ni borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Raro, ¿no?" le dijo Flitwick a McGonagall.

"Un poco. Tal vez ya estén superando el prejuicio entre Casas."

"No. Si. Tal vez."

"¿Qué crees tú, entonces?"

"Luna Lovegood es especial. ¿Viste como el Sr. Potter sonrió después de tanto tiempo?" le dijo el pequeño profesor a la animaga con una sonrisa. "Solo alguien como ella podía lograrlo. Así como también solo ella podría hacer que se olvidara un prejuicio milenario entre diferentes Casas o que una guerra de se detuviera en pleno campo de batalla y ambos lados llegaran a un acuerdo. Muchos dicen que está loca. Solo porque ve cosas que no todos logran ver. Solo porque se atreve a hacer preguntas, a cuestionar el mundo. Yo digo que es todo lo contrario. La tengo por una persona muy inteligente y sabia. Más brillante acaso que la misma Rowena Ravenclaw. No dudo que ella podría dominar al mundo si quisiera."

"Harry Potter también es especial. No solo por haber derrotado a Voldemort, ni por ser el Elegido, ni nada de eso." le respondió la animaga al pequeño profesor con una sonrisa. "Es fiel hasta la muerte. Un gran compañero y amigo. Heredó lo mejor de James y de Lily. El dulce pero fiero carácter de ella y el ingenio y determinación de él. Logra ver lo mejor de cualquier persona y hace que una persona tenga el más alto concepto de sí mismo, aún cuando momentos antes se creía la peor de las basuras. También es poderoso, inteligente y terco. Una mala combinación para quienes intenten oponerse a él. Más valiente acaso que el mismo Godric Gryffindor. No dudo que él podría dominar al mundo si quisiera."

Y mientras los profesores discutían, Luna y Harry compartían un dulce beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**No se si dejarlo como one-shoot o continúo la historia en el 6° y 7° año de Harry, con Luna como su pareja. De ustedes pende. Si consigo cinco reviews diciendo que quieren que continue en el plazo de tres días (fecha máxima 10/julio/2011) lo haré, si no, será un one-shoot.**

**Son estas frases solo delirios de una loca con sueño? Jamás se sabrá.**

**Y siendo las 6.37 en punto de la mañana (no madrugue, ni nada. Es que no he dormido desde ayer), se despide,**

****ϟ Insane Tao Potter ϟ ****

****Reviews?****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola al mundo! [Si es que aún queda alguien ahí después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar]**

**-Miradas asesinas por todos ustedes-**

**Verán lo que pasó es que... -saca un libro enorme que dice _Excusas para salir de problemas_- (susurros) ¿Escuela? No, hay vacaciones... ¿Exámenes? Menos... **

**Bueno, ahora enserio. Tanto tiempo sí fue en parte mi culpa. [No se me ocurría nadaaa!] Pero no toda! Es que el viaje de "tres días" de mi mamá se convirtió en un viaje de tres semanas y media! ¬¬ Sin internet. Más que unos minutos [los cuales usé en Pottermore] por que "tu papá está trabajando".**

**Ahora, a la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo se que Harry Potter no es mio! Ustedes saben que Harry Potter no es mio! Entonces por qué tengo que repetirlo? ¬¬**

* * *

><p>Harry jamás había sentido tanto que las clases terminaran. Nunca le había agradado el fin de cursos, porque eso implicaba volver con sus tíos, pero en esta ocasión definitivamente lo odiaba, porque eso implicaba abandonar a su Luna.<p>

Un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara al chico de ojos esmeralda, despertándolo. Se levantó y vio a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? No escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron, lo que sugería que no estaba en su dormitorio. ¿Entonces, dónde estaba?

El sillón donde había caído dormido, una mesa, un sombrero alto (¿y eso por qué estaba ahí?), otro sillón, Luna… ¡¿Luna?

Entonces recordó todo. El encuentro en los pasillos, la agradable cena y la charla interminable. Se sonrojó. Ese beso… Se levantó con una sonrisa radiante y se acercó al sillón donde dormía Luna. Se sentó a su lado y observó su rostro. Era tan hermosa cuando dormía. En realidad era siempre hermosa. La vio fijamente, como intentando grabar sus facciones en su memoria, para tener algo que recordar en los tortuosos meses que le seguirían a ese día. Lo único que no le gustaba de ese bello rostro durmiente era que sus pálidos párpados le impedían ver sus ojos grises.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su Luna se había despertado, y también lo observaba.

"Buenos días, Harry" lo saludó.

Harry se sobresaltó violentamente.

"Interrumpí un pensamiento" notó "Lo siento"

"Buenos días, Luna" le devolvió el saludo "Y no te preocupes. De todas maneras pensaba en ti" dijo sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué te apena? No hay nada de malo en eso" le dijo amablemente "De hecho, yo también pensaba en ti" le confesó con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensabas?" le preguntó.

"Nada importante. ¿Y tú?"

"Que eres muy linda." Dijo de nuevo sin pensar.

"Gracias"

"Luna… hay algo que debo decirte."

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

"Es que… Verás… Yo… Tu sabes…"

"Tú también me gustas, Harry"

Harry sonrió, sin sorprenderse mucho de que Luna adivinara sus pensamientos.

"¿De verdad?"

Luna asintió.

"Y…" continuó Harry.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quisierasserminovia?" dijo rápidamente.

"Claro"

"No es necesario que digas que sí, si no quieres simplemente… ¿Qué?"

"Dije que me encantaría ser tu novia"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Más que nunca en la vida"

Harry, impulsado por su imprudencia y por su corazón, se aceró a Luna y le plantó un beso. Ella se lo devolvió gustosa. Cuando se separaron, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Luna interrumpió:

"Tus labios saben a menta…"

"Y los tuyos a miel…"

Los dos sonrieron.

"¡Harry! ¿Quieres ir a cazar nargles?"

"Pero debemos irnos. ¡Luna, el Expreso! ¡Nos dejarán!"

"Son apenas las nueve de la mañana. El tren parte a las once. ¿Entonces si quieres ir?"

"Pero las maletas… Oh, qué más da. Vamos, Luna"

Harry la tomó de la mano y juntos, sonrientes, salieron de la Sala de Menesteres, hacia el Bosque Prohibido, en busca de criaturas en las que solo ellos dos, y el padre de Luna, creían.

Harry aún no estaba muy seguro de la existencia de esas criaturas increíbles, pero por Luna, comenzaría a creer.

"¿Y cómo son?"

"Esas preguntas, Harry. Es como si preguntaras como es el sol."

"Pero si no se cómo lucen, ¿cómo los reconoceré?"

"Lo sabrás, Harry. Solo así. Está dentro de todos nosotros. Además verás un brillo azul blanquecino"

Y así, los dos comenzaron su cacería. Hubo varias ocasiones donde tanto Harry como Luna vislumbraron algunos Nargles, pero siempre se escapaban.

Entonces, vencidos por criaturas casi invisibles, regresaron al castillo tomados de las manos.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Hermione cuando la encontraron a ella y a Ron "¿Luna? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Y por qué están tomados de las manos?"

"Luna es mi novia" respondió sencillamente Harry "Si nos disculpan, queremos pastel. Vamos a la cocina. De paso podríamos saludar a Dobby."

"¿Quieren venir? Preguntó Luna.

"¿Tu novia?" preguntó Ron. "¡Pero está más loca que una cabra!"

La expresión de Harry se oscureció.

"Ron" lo llamó, con una voz tranquila pero amenazante "Quiero a Luna, así que te pediré amablemente que no digas que está loca."

"No te preocupes, Harry" interrumpió Luna sin perder su sonrisa "Si estar cuerda es pensar como todos los demás, prefiero no hacerlo, gracias. Estoy bien como estoy. Además, las cabras son lindas. ¿Vienen?"

"No podemos. Ronald no acabó de empacar y debemos apresurarnos. Ustedes también deberían hacerlo. El tren partirá en dos horas." Respondió Hermione un poco confundida.

"Claro" respondieron los dos, antes de que Luna saliera corriendo.

"Harry… ¿acaso Luna te dio algo? ¿Cómo es posible que salgas con alguien como ella? ¡Está demente!"

Y probando que Harry era hijo de su padre, volvió la piel de Ron morada. Y ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, salió corriendo para alcanzar a su novia.

"Adiós" fue lo único que se escuchó.

Harry alcanzó rápidamente a su novia, y juntos fueron a las cocinas. Llegaron al cuadro y Luna le hizo cosquillas a esa pera.

"Adoro ese cuadro" comentó mientras pasaba por el agujero recién abierto.

Cuando entraron, varios Elfos se acercaron a ofrecerles distintos platillos.

"¡Es el Señor Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Es todo un honor tenerlo aquí!"

Harry suspiró. Dobby nunca cambiaría. El Elfo lo apresó en un abrazo rompe-rodillas – por qué no alcanzaba más allá de sus rodillas – y solo lo soltó cuando Harry dijo:

"Hola, Dobby. Que gusto verte de nuevo"

"¿Al Señor Harry Potter le alegra ver a Dobby? Dobby jamás había estado tan feliz."

"¿Así que él es Dobby? Es un gusto, señor" le dijo Luna.

"¿Señor? La señorita amiga de Harry Potter me agrada. Es muy amable, como toda señorita que se merezca la amistad del señor Harry Potter"

"Dobby, ella se llama Luna Lovegood"

"Sí. La señorita amiga de Harry Potter también tiene un nombre muy bonito"

"Dobby, Dobby. Por favor, me gustaría que la llamaras por su nombre."

"Llamaré a la señorita amiga de Harry Potter como Harry Potter desee que la llame"

"Su nombre es Luna Lovegood, por favor, no la llames la señorita amiga de Harry Potter"

"No hay ningún problema Harry, ese nombre suena bien."

"La señorita Luna Lovegood es demasiado buena con Dobby"

"Gracias por llamarla así, Dobby"

"Harry Potter no debe agradecerme por nada. Su amiga es muy linda"

Harry sonrió.

"Lo sé" dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

"¿Por qué el señor Harry Potter toma a la señorita Luna Lovegood de la mano?" preguntó Dobby, curioso.

"Ella es mi novia, Dobby" contestó Harry, inseguro de si debía decirlo o no. Las reacciones de Dobby eran difíciles de imaginar.

Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no debió decir nada. Dobby se puso a saltar como si estuviera poseído, gritando y dando vueltas, tomando las manos de los demás elfos y obligándolos a dar vuelta con él. Estaba feliz.

"Dobby está muy, muy feliz por el señor Harry Potter" se acercó a él, volviendo a abrazar a Harry en las rodillas. "Y se alegra de que la señorita Luna Lovegood sea la elegida de Harry Potter. Ella es muy bonita y amable."

"Gracias por la aprobación, Dobby" dijo seriamente Luna, pero con su usual tono de voz.

"Dobby se alegra de que el señor Harry Potter haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera ¿Y el señor Harry Potter y la señorita Luna Lovegood vinieron a las cocinas solo para saludarme?"

"Si, y también queremos pastel" respondió Luna.

En el instante en que lo dijo, muchos elfos se acercaron con pasteles en charolas. De fresa, leche, pastel helado, zanahoria, moka, cappuccino, café, vainilla y varios más.

"¿Qué pastel desean, señor y señorita?" preguntó un elfo.

"¡Chocolate!" gritaron los dos a la vez.

Un elfo se acercó y le dio a cada uno una rebanada de pastel. Felices, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su pastel.

Al terminar, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al tren.

"¿Lista para dejar Hogwarts, señorita amiga de Harry Potter?" le preguntó Harry a Luna con una sonrisa.

"Solo si usted me acompaña, señor Harry Potter, señor" respondió de igual manera.

Encontraron a Hermione y a Ron ya sentados es un compartimiento y se sentaron con ellos. Un rato después, llegó Ginny.

"¡Harry!" lo saludó, feliz, luego vio a Luna y su expresión mostró confusión "Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Harry y yo leemos el Quisquilloso. ¿Por?"

"P – por nada. ¿Y por qué leen el Quisquilloso?"

"Es interesante" respondió ahora Harry.

"¿Y por qué están manchados de – eso es chocolate?"

"Tuvimos una batalla de pasteles de chocolate con los Elfos" contestaron al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la vista de la revista ni una sola vez.

"¿Los elfos? ¿En las cocinas?" Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione y a su hermano, con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Ellos negaron con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tampoco entendían que pasaba.

"¿Y qué hacían en las cocinas?"

"Teníamos una batalla de pasteles de chocolate, Ginny" respondió Luna tranquilamente.

"¿Y por qué no dormiste en tu habitación? Fui a buscarte por la mañana y me dijeron que no habías regresado la noche anterior"

"Pensé que no se darían cuenta. A nadie jamás le interesa lo que hago" dijo sin incomodidad.

"A mí me interesa, Luna" le dijo sinceramente Harry, tomándola de la mano.

"Harry" dijo lentamente Ginny "¿por qué tomas de la mano a Luna?"

"Porque quiero hacerla sentir mejor" le contestó, con un tono parecido – muy lejanamente – al de Luna.

"Bueno… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntó al final.

"Claro" respondieron los dos. Sin mirar a la pelirroja en ningún momento.

Ginny se inclinó hacia Hermione y Ron y les preguntó en un susurro:

"¿Y a esos qué les pasa? Bueno, en realidad, ¿qué le pasa a Harry? Luna se comporta así la mayoría del tiempo"

"No sabemos" respondió Ron también quedamente, para que los aludidos no se dieran cuenta "Tal vez se le pegó algo. Ya ves que eso de que son novios…"

"¡¿Harry y Luna son novios?" preguntó exaltada, pero aún susurrando.

"Nosotros nos enteramos por la mañana" le respondió ahora Hermione. Ginny se levantó y se aproximo a la puerta.

"Eh… Discúlpenme. Debo irme." Parecía a punto de llorar y salió corriendo del compartimiento sin discreción alguna.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó su hermano.

"Es obvio, ¿no? Seguramente está triste. Está enamorada de Harry" dijo Luna, de nuevo con sinceridad. Harry lucía sorprendido, pero no hizo amago de moverse para ir a hablar con la pelirroja.

"¿Eso significa que tú sabías que está enamorada de Harry pero aún así te volviste su novia?" le preguntó un muy enojado Ron.

"Sí"

"¡Eres una…"

"Ni se te ocurra completar ese insulto, Ronald Weasley" lo amenazó Harry con la varita.

"Nadie se mete con mi familia, Harry. Lunática lo hizo, y si tú la defiendes, estás de su lado"

"¡Pero no hay lados, Ron!" intentó frenarlos Hermione, mientras Luna los observaba.

"Hermione, Harry y su… novia" escupió la palabra con desprecio "lastimaron a mi hermanita. Eso no me parece correcto"

"Pero Ronald, Harry me gusta y yo a él. No es nuestra culpa que a Harry no le guste Ginny" le dijo Luna a Ron.

"Y encima quieres redimirte. ¡Bien! ¡Me voy!" se volteó a Hermione "¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Yo – Yo –" volteó a ver a Harry, luego a Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron "¡Agg!"

Y salió del compartimiento hecha una furia, pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos largamente. Sin más palabras, Ron se marchó en cuanto rompieron el contacto visual.

Y así, por una pelea, una amistad que comenzó cuatro años atrás por compartir golosinas quedó destruida.

* * *

><p>Hermione corría por los pasillos del tren, sin ver por dónde iba. O al menos así era hasta que chocó contra alguien. Al levantar la vista, se topó con una confundida mirada gris. Ella, sin importarle nada más, se tiró al pecho de muchacho y comenzó a llorar mientras un muy confundido Draco Malfoy le acariciaba el cabello.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, a pesar de que se sentía terrible por la pelea con su mejor amigo, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de quedarse con Luna. Ella, comprendiéndolo, se acercó, lo besó y se puso a hablar de la Conspiración de Rotfanfg, antes de quedarse completamente en blanco a la mitad de una oración.<p>

"Entonces, los Aurores…"

"¿Luna?"

"Gracias"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Por quedarte conmigo. Por perder a tu mejor amigo por mi"

"Si él fuera mi mejor amigo, habría comprendido que te quiero"

"Pero lo extrañas" observó.

"Lo sé"

* * *

><p>"Entonces, básicamente te obligan a escoger"<p>

Hermione, aún con los ojos llorosos asintió.

"En realidad, solo Ron me está presionando para que lo haga." Aclaró al rubio "Se que Harry aceptará lo que decida. Y también se que no quiere que elija a nadie, porque eso significa que el otro se enojará"

"Parece que a San Potter le preocupan los sentimientos de todo el mundo"

Hermione sonrió.

"Harry es así. Es muy bueno y atento"

"No esperaba nada menos del 'salvador del mundo mágico'" dijo Draco, intentando ocultar es sinsabor que le causaron las palabras de la castaña. "¿Y con quién te quedaras?"

Hermione lucía triste de nuevo y Draco se sintió culpable, sin saber por qué. Hacerla infeliz no estaba dentro de sus planes inmediatos.

"No lo sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Draco se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Se lo que piensan. ¿Tanto tiempo para esta basura?<strong>

**Quiero que sepan que yo también ODIE ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Pero la imaginación no me dio para nada más! u.u**

**Pardon! [No escribí mal. Solamente me siento internacional y lo escribí en francés. Google Traductor ;)]**

**De ustedes dependerá. Con quién quieren que se quede Hermione?**

**Verán. Si se queda con Ron, será su pareja a largo plazo y da, da, da. Se separaría de Harry, aunque posiblemente lo ayude en otras ocasiones. El nuevo trío de oro sería Harry, Luna y Draco.**

**Si se queda con Harry... No sé. Es que quiero hacer que Draco sea parte del trío. Pero no quiero hacer un cuarteto [Harry, Luna, Draco y Hermione] simplemente por que odio la palabra cuarteto ¬¬**

**Alguien sabe un sinónimo para cuarteto?**

**Bueno, decidan. Hermione... ¿con Harry o con Ron?**

**2.53 a.m.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**Ahora, las excusas. Mi computadora murió. Esta página me odia. No guardaba ningún avance que tenía. ¿A alguien más le pasó, o fue problema mío? ****Salí de viaje. Aunque creo que lo más importante de todo, es que simplemente mi inspiración se había desvanecido. No sé si la encontré, ustedes me dirán.**

**En verdad lo lamento. El hecho de que ustedes esperaban un capítulo de esta historia no me dejaba dormir tranquila por las noches. Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews. Amé ver que varios de los que dejaron un review en mi primer capítulo siguieron la historia, y dejaron uno en el segundo. Gracias por toda la paciencia.**

**Y discúlmenme también si hay algún error de ortografía. Esta computadora no detecta errores ¬¬**

**Ahora, una aclaración. Un amigo me preguntó con tono insinuante por qué Harry no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. ¡HARRY Y LUNA NO HICIERON NADA! Solo deseo aclararlo. Y otro detalle que se me pasó. Son británicos. Ellos no acostumbran a tener mucho contacto físico, así que reduciré el contacto entre la pareja. Solo eso.  
><strong>

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya lo saben. Nada es mío.**

* * *

><p>"No<em> lo sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?<em>

_Draco se quedó sin palabras._

"Yo... Pues..."

"No importa, de todas maneras, creo que ya sé a quién elegiré."

"¿En verdad, a quién?"

Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano a Draco.

"Vendrás conmigo"

Draco estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la castaña, pero de pronto años de enseñanzas pro-sangre pura por parte de su padre y sus abuelos llegaron de pronto a su mente. Se levantó con un movimiento grácil y sacudió su pantalón.

"¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? Ha. No me hagas reír. No mereces la compañía de un Malfoy" dijo con burla.

"Estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo" apuntó la castaña con agudeza.

"Ningún caballero que se respete puede dejar a una dama llorar. Aunque esa dama sea una sangre sucia" dijo en tono de desprecio y se fue.

Hermione ya se esperaba ese arranque de... bueno, de Draco, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo triste por las palabras del rubio. Sin decir nada más, se encaminó al compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Pues vé y pídele perdón"<p>

"Jamás"

"Eres orgulloso" observó Luna con su típico tono soñador.

"No es verdad"

"Si que lo es"

"Claro que..."

"Harry" interrumpió una voz. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta.

"Oh, Hermione" se sorprendió Harry, poniendose de pie. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo..." Hermione miró sus manos, y en ningún momento alzó la vista "Vengo a pedirte disculpas. Decidí quedarme con Ronald" y salió corriendo.

Harry se sentó, sintiendose un poco decepcionado. Luna le tomó la mano.

"Insisto en que vayas a disculparte"

"Insisto en que ellos deben entrar en razón."

"Tonto"

Siguieron platicando de diferentes cosas hasta llegar a la estación. Rápidamente bajaron a la plataforma, donde de pronto Luna salió corriendo hacia un hombre de cabello tan rubio como el de ella. El hombre la abrazó y la elevó en el aire mientras le daba vueltas. Harry se acercó a ellos. Al caminar, sintió la fúrica mirada de dos pelirrojos sobre él. Al llegar encontró a las dos personas platicando alegremente sobre el año escolar de Luna.

"Y él es Harry" dijo de pronto la muchacha, metiéndolo a la conversación.

"Seños Potter, un honor conocerlo. ¿Es usted amigo de mi adorada hija?"

"Si, yo..." Un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido se apoderó de Harry.

"Es mi novio"

"Me alegra saberlo, querida. Es un gusto aún más grande conocerlo, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood" Xeno extendió la mano hacia Harry, quien la tomó agradecido de que el asunto no hubiera durado más que eso.

"Igualmente, señor"

* * *

><p>Draco caminaba por los pasillos del tren mientras se golpeaba internamente. Había sido demasiado grosero con Granger. Ella no se lo merecía. Pero era una sangre sucia. Tampoco se merecía su prescencia. Una sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia. Draco se repetía eso para evitar pensar en el hermoso par de ojos cafés que la sangre sucia tenía. Se metió a su compartimiento, y durante todo el viaje no escuchó una sola palabra, ni sintió una sola caricia que Pansy decía o hacía.<p>

* * *

><p>Xenophilius, Luna y Harry salieron discretamente hacia los andenes del mundo muggle. Afuera, los tíos y el primo de Harry lo esperaban con impaciencia.<p>

"Señor Potter, quisiera invitarlo a ir con nosotros a África. Buscaremos Snorknaks de Cuernos Arrugados" le dijo Xeno a Harry.

"Me encantaría ir, señor. Pero dudo mucho que el profesor Dumbledore me permita ir. Debo quedarme donde mis tíos"

"En ese caso, le enviaremos una invitación para pasar una tarde en nuestra casa en cuanto regresemos. Seguramente Dumbledore le permitirá desaparecer de la casa de sus parientes durante una tarde. Un gusto, Harry Potter"

"Adios, Harry" Luna se despidió con un muy corto beso en la mejilla y mientras se alejaba con su padre se volvió y sacudió su mano. Luego desaparecieron de la vista.

"Ha. ¿Quién es esa chiflada?" fue el gran saludo de Dudley.

"Cállate"

"No le hables a mi Dudley de esa manera, chico" lo reprendió Petunia.

"Sí, tía"

"Muy bien, ¿qué demonios esperas, muchacho, una invitación? Apresúrate. Lleva tus cosas al carro y súbete de una buena vez."

Harry hizo lo que le ordenaron de mala gana. Una vez en el auto, Dudley insintió.

"Esa horrible chica. Demasiado pálida, ¿y viste su cabello? Estaba lleno de basura, como si se hubiera revolcado en la tierra. Espantoso. Pobrecilla, morirá sola." Después de eso rió. Harry casi perdía su paciencia. Pero no debía explotar. Apenas se libraba de sus problemas con el ministerio. No quería más. Decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Pero eso lo llevó a pensar en Ron. Simplemente se sentía mal que su amistad terminara solo así. Habían superado ya muchas cosas juntos. Solo por una chica. Y tal vez no fue lo suficientemente considerado con Ginny. Pero Ron lo culpaba por no amar a su hermana. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso su culpa? Ginny era una gran chica, pero no le gustaba. Y Hermione. Se algraba de que acompañara a Ron, pero se sentía algo solo. No tenía ningún amigo ahora. Tal vez, pero solo tal vez, cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco hablaría con el pelirrojo. Pero por el momento debía concentrarse en no volarle la cabeza al cerdo que, lamentablemente, tenía como primo.

* * *

><p>Snape estaba desesperado. Ya no podía aguantar a ese vejete de Dumbledore, con su falsa plática de que quería acabar con Voldemort para devolverle la paz al mundo mágico. Era una maldita mentira. Quería acabar con Voldemort para apropiarse él mismo del mundo mágico. Genial. Saldrían de la amenaza de un psicópata para caer bajo el mando de otro. Y uno aficionado a los dulces de limón, nada menos. Odiaba a esas dos personas. Habían destruido su vida, de diferentes manera. Si, bueno, técnicamente era su culpa, pero los otros dos hombres colaboraron mucho. Y el chico Potter estaba en medio de todo. Debía advertirle. Debía desenmascarar a ese viejo que se sentía Papá Noel, con su barba blanca. Tal vez así pudiera redimir su culpa.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry llegó a la casa de sus tíos y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto. Ahora que Luna no estaba, la extraña influencia que ella parecía tener sobre él había desaparecido, y ahora su mente era libre de vagar a pensamientos más oscuros. Sirius. La cara en la tristeza de Remus, al ver al único amigo que le quedaba en el mundo desaparecer tras un velo justo frente a él. Su odio hacia Bellatrix. Voldemort. Sirius. Oh, Sirius. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Tan estúpido. Tan infantil. Tan crédulo. Por su culpa ahora su padrino había muerto. La única familia que le quedaba ahora se había ido. Y estaba í, sumido en pensamientos deprimentes, pensó en qué pasaría si simplemente decidiera acompañar a sus padres. Si tan solo decidiera que la vida no tiene sentido y acabara con su sufrimiento. Consideró la opción realmente. Pero decidió no hacer nada. Él era más fuerte que eso. Además, pensó, ahora no estaba solo. Tenía alguien que le hiciera compañía. Alguien a quién aferrarse. Una razón por la cuál seguir viviendo. Ahora tenía a su Luna. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.<p>

Un ruido interrumpió sus ahora más animados pensamientos. Algo estaba fuera de la casa, golpeando su ventana. Se acercó, casi esperando ver a Fawkes, o algún mortífago. Incluso se estaba preparabdo para encontrar al mismo Voldemort fuera de su ventana, listo para matarlo. Pero no era ninguna de esas opciones. Sí era un ave, pero no era la de Dumbledore. Era una simple lechuza. Negra como la noche. Ojos como dos negras piedras, sin ninguna clase de brillo. Tenía una carta en el pico. Harry la tomó y el ave se fue, despues de darle un picotazo amistoso en la mano, como para indicarle que era amigo, no enemigo.

_Potter,_

_le diría que espero que se encuentre bien, pero dado la relación antagonista que hemos tenido todos estos años, no lo creo oportuno ni necesario. Debo decirle algo que tal vez le parezca imposible, pero no lo es. Albus Dumbledore no es quien cree que es. Él no es bueno. Ni amable. Ni nada de lo que pretende. En realidad solo planea usarlo como un arma para destruir a Voldemort, y así después tener el mando del mundo mágico él mismo. En realidad, aunque parezca estar de su lado, no lo estoy. No me malinterprete. No apoyo de ninguna manera a Voldemort. Él me quitó a lo único que apreciaba en este mundo, y lo deseo muerto. Lo que yo busco es mi propia superviencia. Deseo prevenirlo, para que tomé usted mismo las decisiones que considere correctas. Si decide ayudar a uno o a otro bando, o sencillamente no participar, no intervendré. Simplemente siento que tengo una deuda con usted, por razones personales de las cuales no hablaré. Por esa misma deuda es que deseo ayudarlo, a que usted también sobrerviva. No pondré nada más en esta carta, aunque ya escribí demasiado, en caso de que sea interceptada. Si tiene dudas, y seguramente las tendrá, sobre la veracidad de mi carta, podrá encontrarme en el parque de _Little_ Whinging, la tarde de mañana. Posiblemente alrededor de las seis.  
><em>

_Quejicus._

De no ser por que el hecho de que la carta revelaba cosas que nunca antes había previsto, Harry habría reído. Imaginó cuanto le costó a su Profesor de Pociones escribir el nombre que tanto lo había atormentado durante toda su vida. El nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía temblorosa y marcada, al contrario del resto de la carta, delatando el esfuerzo que Snape necesitó para escribirlo.

Pero dejando a un lado ese tema, Harry consideró la posibilidad de que lo que dijera el Profesor fuera verdad. Era difícil de creer en condiciones normales. Ni hablar de que fuera su profesor más odiado quién se lo dijera. ¿Y qué motivos personales tendría? Lo averiguaría mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente, no planeaba hacer esto. Pero la historia me parecía aburrida, estúpida y sin un punto, realmente. No siento que el romance se me de mucho, así que habrá, pero tal vez no demasiado.<strong>

**Decidí que Hermione se quedara con Ron por un motivo.**

**Leí un review, el de _Jessica'rollingstones_.**** Me dí cuenta de que tiene razón. Ronald es una parte importante del trío, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. Tal vez [bueno, si] sea cierto que tengo un poco de aversión hacia él, pero ni yo misma podría explicar por qué. Veré como se desarrolla todo.  
><strong>

**Y chica, espero que este capítulo te guste. Tienes razón, no pongo mucho esfuerzo, realmente. ¡No me malinterpreten! Me importa esta historia, pero simplemente no le pongo mucha atención. Me disculpo mucho por eso, intentaré cambiarlo.**

**También seguiré el consejo de _AnnyPotter_. Hermione será medio neutral. Apoyará a ambos lados, intentando contentarlos. Aunque creo que todos coincidimos que si desea hacerlo, tendrá que trabajar más con Ron, por eso se fue con él.**

**Espero que todos aquellos que deseaban que se quedara con Harry no se decepcionen, y continúen leyendo.**

**¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños para mí, hanuka, independencia, día de las madres, del padre, etc, etc!**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Por las fechas mi madre no me deja mucho tiempo la PC.  
><strong>


End file.
